Archive:Team - Kathandrax Dual Runners
Kath in 25 mins is good. Cupcakes and Clovers are also good. You need a full party and 2-3 people with Pain Inverter. =Perma 1= prof=A/E dag=9+1 dead=3 sha=12+1+3 cri=9of SwiftnessParadoxFormDwarf WeaponBattle Standard of HonorRefugeEscapeCharge/build Equipment *Survivor armor for pulling the Flame Djinn/Aggroing the room. *Shield/Spear Set *Energy Set. *Perma Daggers =Perma 2= prof=A/E dag=9+1 dead=3 sha=12+1+3 cri=9of SwiftnessParadoxFormDwarf WeaponAgilityRefugeEscapeCharge/build Equipment *Survivor armor for pulling the Flame Djinn/Aggroing the room. *Shield/Spear Set *Energy Set. *Perma Daggers =Guide= Lvl 1 Upon entering this levle start running to the wurm, you can heal past the traps using shadow refuge. He should die fairly quickly. When he's dead pick up the key and run to lvl 2. This lvl should take 4-5 mins. Lvl 2 Once on lvl 2 run to the Regent of Flame. Kill it. Pick up the key. Run to the lock. Don't die at the worm. Win. This lvl should take 3-4 mins. Lvl 3 At the start of lvl 3 pop an essence and a grail. Kill a Beclaimed Djinn, and have the extra mobs spawn. Once they're spawned have everyone in your party die. Run and spawn the Flame Djinn and use Shadow Refuge as a cover from the Flame Djinn's Consuming Flames (as it strips Shadow Form) and run to the doorway. Die there and make sure eveyone stays back. Since you killed the Beclaimed the mobs stick to you a lot more, so aggro everyone in the room except for the Flame Djinn to the wall. Have Perma 2 and everyone you're running go behind the rock close to the Flame Djinn. Perma 2 pulls the Flame Djinn to the party, and they use Pain Inverter on him. It should only take 2 Consuming Flames (spirits make this a lot faster). Have your party die in the 2nd room. Once you have ressed in the 3rd room pull everything to the side and keep Shadow Refuge up. Have Perma 2 guide everyone running and have them die on the bridge. You should now be ressed in front of the 4th room. You have 2 options. Kill everything in the room by pulling the Flame Djinns into the jets then daggering the rits with perma 2. Or having everyone run though. You should be fine with option 2 if you used a Grail and an Essence and have Clovers. This way is 2-3 mins faster. With option 2 you will most likely need to res in front of the Boss room. Once you have gotten to the Boss room or ressed there ball in front of djinn just out of aggro range. One of the permas should aggro the djinn and wait for him to cast Firebomb on you then drop it so your party doesn't get that first one. Then run back to the party and have them cast Pain Inverter once he cast Savannah Heat. Spirits make this part a lot fast. You may need to res once or twice for him to fully die. This lvl should take 15 mins or so. =See Also= 4 Min lvl 1 3 Min lvl 2 13 Min lvl 3